Microphone booms having an array of microphones for obtaining a directional signal are known. Such booms must comply with certain measures regarding spacing of the microphones in case improved directional characteristics are desired. A boom with good storage capability is desired, which also maximize the effect of the number of microphones on the boom. In headsets it is known to provide a boom arm with two or more microphones, such that the microphones provide an array pointed towards the mouth of the user, with the view to derive a directional signal by combining the signals from the microphones in a predefined manner. It is also known to provide a microphone on a movable boom arm, whereby movement of the boom arm will control on/off function of the headset. A headset with good storage capability is desired, wherein maximum effect of the microphone array is obtained at the same time.